Lovers and Comrades
by pompomcheer1003
Summary: Daniel has a little sister! Alex Rivers, is Daniel's half sister. She is just as smart and talented as her big brother. Scott Davids is her husband and they both join SG-1. This is a crazy adventure of the two young air force officer's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I do," Alex remembered the day that she and Scott had been married perfectly. Her fantasy was quickly interrupted when Cameron Mitchell had tripped over her out-stretched legs. She awoke abruptly and realized that she was resting on Scott's shoulder, trapped in a small cell on Ba'al's hat'ack vessel.

Ba'al was a powerful gou'ald, and was the last remaining system lord. All of the other system lords had been wiped out by Alex Rivers and her team. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, her Commanding Officer. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Cam's second in command. Then there was her, Lieutenant Colonel Alex Rivers. Her full name was Alexandria Rivers, but she has always despised that name. Her husband, Major Scott Davids, she decided not to take his last name because everyone in the military already knew her as Rivers. Her older brother, Dr. Daniel Jackson, he had a PhD in archeology, as did his little sister, but she went by colonel. Last, but certainly not least is, Teal'c. He was the first prime of Apophis, his most loyal Jaffa. Jaffa's work as incubators for the Gou'ald, they depend on them for their life. But, Teal'c had solved that problem when he joined the Tau'ri, or humans of Earth.

The Gou'ald, were parasites that infested the hosts body and took over leaving the host's consciousness dormant inside the body until the gou'ald dies or his removed. If the gou'ald dies and the host does not parish along with it, it releases a deadly toxin in the body insuring the host's death. On the flip side of that though, the Gou'ald have and opposite, the Tok'ra. They are parasites like the Gou'ald, but they share the body with the host, and only take willing hosts. The body is shared between the two consciousnesses. When the human or host talks the Tok'ra consciousness is suppressed, and Vic Vera.

SG-1, Cameron's team, was now in the not so capable hands of Ba'al's forces. They sat in the cell waiting for the rescue team from the SGC, the base that all of the SG teams operate from. The facility is run by General Jack O'Neill. He was former leader of SG-1, before he was promoted to General and Mitchell took over for him. Alex and Scott had been recently married, but had dated for quite a while before he finally had the nerve to ask her to marry him. When Alex said yes, they were married six months later. This was their first mission back after their leave.

Alex now laid up again her husband and was drifting in and out of consciousness, due to a concussion she had received while they were dragged up to the cell. Scott had his arm around his wife's shoulders and she was resting as comfortably as she could on the hard cement floor of the cell. Alex and Scott were young to be in the air force, and general's who had helped them along their journey to be where they were today, had bent many rules of the couple. They were both 23, they both joined the air force as Lieutenants when they were 14 years old. They had both excelled in school and Alex and her PhD in archeology and astrophysics by the time she graduated flight school, when she was 13. Scott had gone to college but only to prove to the air force that he was an acceptable candidate for the intense training. They both went to flight school together and excelled as pilots. When the opportunity arose for both of them to join the SGC they couldn't say yes fast enough. As they both laid there in the cell with metal bars and cement floor they almost regretted that they took the job 9 years ago.

"Hey, Sunshine," Colonel Mitchell said to Alex as he fell to the ground after tripping over her feet.

Alex simply replied with a moan, "Scott…"

"I'm here, sweetheart," Scott said as he bent down and kissed his wife on her forehead.

Alex snuggled closer to her husband and fell back asleep in his arms.

She slept soundly for hours on end until the serpent guard came into the cell, and plucked Scott out from underneath her. Her head hit in cement floor hard, abruptly waking her up from her slumber.

"Ow…" Alex complained, Cameron was the first at her side.

His hands were underneath her neck momentarily supporting her while she sat.

"Where's Scott?" Alex questioned her commanding officer.

"He was just taken from the cell, you in the ground hard, I think making your concussion worse." Cameron replied concerned, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex rested her head on Cameron's shoulder, and quietly drifted off back into her deep slumber.

Several hours later, the same thing Cameron was taken from underneath Alex. When she felt the hard cement beneath her head once more, she moaned something inaudible to those around her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Scott said inching his way over to his wife.

Alex didn't even need to open her eyes to know who that was; she opened her eyes anyway just to make sure. Before she had a chance to say anything she was embraced in Scott's arms.  
"Are you OK?" Alex asked Scott concerned, then she saw the dark bruise along the side of his face, "Oh my gosh, Scott!" she said gently touching the bruise, he flinched immediately her hand came in contact with the tender area of his face.

"I'm fine, at least I will be, don't worry," Scott said as he pulled her in closer to his body.

"Ok, as much as I am enjoying this little show," Sam started saying from the other side of the cell, "but, we really need to get out of here."

"Indeed." Teal'c said from the other side of the cell sitting next to Sam.

"I know, but I don't think Alex is up for really anything right now, unless we carry her." Scott said stroking the back of his wife's head.

"We've done it before." Sam replied aggravated.

"Tired." Alex moaned, muffled by Scott's shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart," Scott said feeling sympathy for his mate, "We are working on a way to get out of here."

Scott could feel all the muscles in Alex's body relax as she drifted off back to sleep.

It was another several hours before Colonel Mitchell was thrown back into the cell, and Teal'c was taken. Colonel Mitchell hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious. While the team waited for Teal'c to return and their leader to regain consciousness, Alex continued to drift in and out of a deep slumber.

When Teal'c returned, the serpent guard discreetly handed something to him, when he returned to the safety of the cell; he unclenched his fist and looked at what the guard had given him. The locator beacons. SG-1 was required to wear the locators so if the Odyssey, a high tech attack vessel that Earth manufactured, had to use the Asguard Beaming Technology, they could lock onto their life signs.

The guard had only given them one, but they could make do. Sam opened up the small compartment on the inside of the anklet, and activated the radio wave.

Colonel Paul Emerson, The commander of the Odyssey, was informed that one of their locator beacons was located and they were locking on and beaming them up to the bridge currently. Colonel Emerson rushed to the bridge, to find all of SG-1 holding onto the locator, well, Scott was holding onto the anklet, and had one of his arms around his wife, so she was beamed up as well.

"SG-1" Colonel Emerson said as they stood up and Scott picked up Alex and walked over to him, "Welcome to the Odyssey, I have to say it's good to hear from you."

"If you don't mind colonel, I think we are all going to go the infirmary." Sam said looking down at her feet and then at her cut and bruised hands.

"I insist, Colonel," Emerson replied and ordered on of the technicians to escort them to the infirmary.

On the way to the infirmary, the medical team met up with SG-1 with a gurney. Scott gently placed Alex down on it and they wheeled her off the infirmary.

"She's going to be ok, Scott," Mitchell said from behind him and patted him on his shoulder.

"I hope your, right." Scott replied bluntly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About an hour later, after the remaining members of SG-1 entered the infirmary and received their routine physical, and were cleared by the doctors. Scott was sitting next to Alex's bed waiting for her to stir. Scott was holding Alex's hand, and he drifted of to sleep on the stool he was sitting on with his head resting on her hospital bed. He awoke to a slight pressure being applied to his hand. He turned his head and saw his wife's beautiful brown eyes starring at him.

"Alex," He said breathlessly and he wrapped his arms around her the best he could while she was lying down.

"Scott, how long have you been here?" Alex asked as she brushed her thumb against Scott's face, the un-bruised side.

Scott looked down at his watch; he was surprised to see what time it was.

"I have been here since last night, 2000." Scott said.

"You slept on my bed last night…" Alex said jokingly, "You must have quite a kink your neck from that, the position I found you in when I woke up didn't look very comfortable.

Scott unconsciously grabbed the back of his neck, and agreed with his wife, "Now that you mention it, my neck does kind of hurt." He added a little laugh at the end.

"I love it when you smile, and laugh," Alex said gazing deeply into her husband's bright blue eyes.

Scott bent down and kissed his beautiful wife, "I love you, altogether, flaws and everything." He whispered into her ear after releasing the kiss.

"Flaws!" Alex said sarcastically, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Alex pulled Scott's face back down to hers and kissed him. When she released the pressure on the back of her husband's neck, he lifted his head and broke the kiss, "I love you so much," Alex said weekly, the nurse walked in and told Alex that she was free to go. The doctor had released her.

Alex carefully removed the blood pressure cuff around her arm, and the heart rate monitor from her finger. At the same time, the nurse removed the IV from her wrist.

"Now, Alex, make sure you get a good night's sleep the next couple of days," the nurse said sternly, "Scott make sure it happens."

"Of course, Nurse," Scott replied and watched as Alex slowly let her legs dangle from the side of the bed.

Scott grabbed her arm and helped her steady herself so she was able to walk.

"I am going to go change out of these scrubs; I'll be back before you knew I was gone." Alex said and stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips gently against Scott's.

As she said, before Scott knew she was gone she was back again, in her forest green fatigues.

"Man, you look good in those." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she embraced him around the neck.

"Of course I do," Alex said while laughing.

The nurse entered the room once more to pick up a few things she left behind, "Maybe you should go back to your room, Alex, I am sure that Scott would be happy to take you down there, I want you resting all day today Alex, got that."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex replied and with that, Scott took her hand and they were both of to their room.

Alex was lying in the crook of Scott's arm, Scott's arm was wrapped around her body. Scott sat up against the headboard of the bed. Alex had taken off her boots and left it at that, she climbed up onto the bed. The only reason she took of her boots, was they were dirty from the mission she had just gone on, and the laundry faculty didn't enjoy getting dried mud from the comforters on the bed. Scott had also taken off his boots, and they both laid on the bed, matching in their SGC uniforms, and waiting for General O'Neill to call them down to the briefing room, so they could debrief him on the mission they had just gone on.

All of a sudden, Alex and Scott were thrown off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Scott said rolling over, off of Alex.

"Extreme Deceleration." Alex said obtrusively.

"I thought that only happens when we exit hyperspace." Scott inquired at the answer his wife had given him.

"It does and the internal dampeners should also prevent that from happening." Alex said, as she took the hand her husband was outstretching to her, she used his support and climbed back up to her feet, "I need to get down to the bridge."

"Alex, you heard the nurse, you are supposed to take an easy, and there are other geeks down there to fix this." Scott said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Are you calling me a geek?" Alex asked forgetting about the problem with the ship for a moment.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I am," Scott said chuckling, "but, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're my geek," Scott said as he gently kissed Alex, she kissed him right back.

"I guess its ok then," Alex said as she tried walking toward the door.

"But, you're still not going down to the bridge." Scott said as he grabbed his wife and plopped her back down on the bed.

Alex looked into Scott's eyes; her eyes were pleading him to let her go.

"Don't do that, you no I can't say know to that, don't you?" Scott said as he closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

"So, are you going to let me go?" Alex said as if needing to ask her counter part for permission.

"No, but did I ever tell you, you have the same eyes as your brother," Scott mentioned, and he knew he and told her before.

"Yes, dear, only a million times," Alex said, before resting her head against Scott's chest, she slept soundly until morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning her and her husband woke to the sound of their phone ringing in the room.

Alex was closer to the phone and answered it, "Rivers,"

"Hey, Alex," Her brother, Daniel's voice came through the receiver.

"Daniel," Alex said happy to hear her brother's voice.

"How are you doing?" Daniel asked his little sister concerned. 

Fine, I have Scott to help me through the hard times if I need him." Alex said as she snuggled back up against her husband enjoying the heat that his body produced.

"I am glad you two have each other, you were made for each other." Her brother replied through the phone, "Well, the real reason I called was that Colonel Emerson wants both of you down in the bridge, we reached Earth in the middle of the night last night, and he is going to beam us down to the surface."

"Ok, Daniel," Alex said and elbowed her husband lightly, "We'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
Scott got out of bed and put all of the belongings he had to take back to the base with him in the overnight bad that the SGC had supplied all personnel. Alex was doing the same thing with her belongings. They both pulled on their boots and laced them up before heading down to the bridge.

General O'Neill, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Cam, were all waiting for the two of them too arrive. Scott was holding Alex's hand as usual as they strolled into the bridge of the ship. Colonel Emerson said his goodbyes and thanked them for taking a ride on his ship. Before they knew it, they were all back at the SGC.

"Ok, kids, you have the rest of the day off today, I want you kids back here at 0600 and be rested up, and ready to disembark to P4X-584, tomorrow at 0900. Briefing will be at 0630. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Carter, Cam, Alex, and Scott, all chorused together.

"Good, now enjoy yourselves, relax, not that any of you know how to do that." General O'Neill said as his front line team left the briefing room.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my place for movie night?" Cameron asked his team.

They all agreed.

"Ok, see you guys, at 1900?" Cameron asked his team.

They all nodded in reply.

"Good." Cameron said, "See you later." With that, he left the room.

The others followed behind him; they all had to go to the team room to change into their civilian clothes. In the team room, Scott admired his wife in her lingerie, as she changed from her fatigues into her civilian clothes, jeans, and an air force tee shirt.

Soon enough they were all out of their and at their own houses.

"Oh, that was a long day, night, and week," Alex stated as she hung up her keys on the key rack and plopped down on the coach, "I'm wiped."

Scott went over to her and lifted up her head and sat underneath her, letting her head rest on his lap, "I know what you mean, I don't get why we don't have normal jobs and lives like most young married couples."

"Because were not normal, Scott." Alex stated as she closed her eyes and rolled over on her side, Scott was playing with her hair.

"Well, then, is that all of an answer I am going to get?" Scott asked tugging on her hair a little.

Alex sat up and brushed her lips against his, she could feel him putting pressure on the back of her neck to keep her there. When he finally released her neck she pulled back a little, and whispered to him, "Is that enough of an answer?"

"Oh, yeah," Scott said grabbing the back of Alex's neck and kissed her again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sweetheart," Scott said gently shaking Alex a little.

"What?" She replied a little groggy, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Scott said laughing a little and propping her up, "That concussion hasn't completely dissipated."

"I guess," Alex said rubbing her eyes and resting her head up against Scott's shoulder, "Hey, what time is it?"

Scott looking down at his watch, "Quarter past seven, why?"

"Cam wanted us at his place, at seven!" Alex said worried that their commanding officer would think they bailed on him.

"Oh," Scott said sighing, "I completely forgot about it, I would have woken you if I would have known."

"It's ok, we'll just head over there now," Alex said as she stood up from the couch and her husband was behind her.

"OK, I'll drive," Scott said grabbing his keys from the rack, while his wife grabbed her coat.

They both walked out to hid car and he drove over to Cam's house. When they arrived Cam was happy they both showed up.

"Hey, Sunshine," Cam said as he wrapped his arms around Alex, they had always had a special connection, even before they were both on SG-1. He had taken her under his wing during flight school; he was even the one that gave her, her call sign, _Shrimp. _Since then he had moved onto _Sunshine._

"Hey, Cam," Alex said pulling away from the hug, "Sorry were late, I feel asleep."

"It's ok," Cam said patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Come on, Teal'c picked on _Star Wars_ for the movie tonight, it just started."

The three of them walked into the living room, where Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel were waiting.

Alex sat down on the couch next to Daniel, and Scott sat down next to her. Daniel turned toward his sister and kissed her on the cheek. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned up against his body.

"Hey, I am glad you could make it." Daniel said as he pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Me too," She replied as she snuggled into her brother's arm.

Scott had known even before he married Alex, that her and her brother were very close. This was not an unusual sight to see Alex resting comfortably on Daniel. Scott had gotten used to it and knew there was nothing wrong with it. Although, when she did this with Cameron, he did not feel so assured. He knew Cameron was a good man and was very close to his wife, he also knew that on many occasions he had risked his life to save hers. Scott got a little on edge when she cuddled up with the colonel, but he never voiced his opinion, because he had faith in his wife.

Halfway through the movie Daniel could feel all of the muscles in his sister's body relax; when he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep on him, literally. This was another thing the team was accustomed to seeing, she fell asleep fairly easily and when she had a tough week at work, she usually zonked out on them. Daniel let her rest until the movie was over. At this time Cameron came over and shook her gently.

"Wake up, Sunshine," Cameron said, he felt Alex grab his hand.

"Cam," Alex said sleepily as Daniel helped her sit up.

"You fell asleep again," Cam said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Scott?" Alex asked as she looked around the room not seeing her husband.

"He's in the bathroom right now; he'll be out in a minute." Daniel said as he felt her body collapse into his arms.

"Alex," Daniel said laughing a little at how tired his little sister was, "You have to go home now."

Scott entered the room and took his wife into his arms, he felt her arms wrap around him and grab onto the back of his shirt.

"See ya, Teal'c, Sam," Alex said as she saw them leaving out of the corner of her eye.

"Bye," Sam said, "See you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Teal'c simply nodded and walked out of the house.

"Here," Cam said as he sat behind Alex propping her up, "Let me take Sunshine out to the car,"

"Ok," Scott answered reluctantly. He grabbed his keys and his wife's coat and he headed out to the car.

By this time Alex had fallen asleep in Cameron's arms and he carried her out to Scott's car and gently placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"See ya, Scott," Cameron said walking around the front of the car waving to his teammate.

"Bright and early," Scott said chuckling, seeing Cam smile.

Scott drove home in silence, letting Alex sleep. When they got home, he shut off the engine and got out of the car walking over to the passenger side. He opened Alex's door and unbuckled her seat belt. He carried her into the house and laid her down on the bed. He went back into the main room; he hung up his keys and his coat, and Alex's.

When he walked back into the bed room, Alex had crawled under the covers and changed into her tank-top and pajama bottoms. Scott walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed his wife.

"You need to hurry up and get your butt in here," Alex said as Scott finished kissing her.

"Don't worry, I will," Scott said and stood up, "Just give me a second."

"Don't take long," Alex said and rolled over onto her stomach.

Scott striped down also, he left his boxer shorts on, and then climbed into bed with his wife.

"That's better," Alex said as Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Much," Scott agreed.

They both fell asleep and slept soundly until their alarm woke them up at 0430 so they could go to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At 0630 all of SG-1 sat around a large table in the middle of the briefing room, at the end of it was General O'Neill.

"Ok kids, I take it we all had a nice night last night." General O'Neill grimaced.

"Yes, sir," Colonel Mitchell said, "Now, what adventures with P4X-584 bring us this time, Sir?"

The General handed over his command to the young Colonel Rivers.

"Well, to answer your question Cam," Alex paused and put up a series of images on the projector screen, "P4X-584 is a non-inhabited planet, that has an interesting magnetic pole. The science team and I would like to go and study it."

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Cam said, "We're going to the planet to study the magnetic pole?"

"Cam, this is an opportunity of a lifetime," Sam chimed in from across the table, "Anyway, we're already going, whether you like it or not,"

"I know, but we're going to the planet to study the magnetic pole!" Mitchell said obviously annoyed.

"Cameron," Alex said sort of invading the colonel's personal space, "You'll think it's cool once your there, you can bring a compass and it should spin around in circles!"

"Oooo... Cool…" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Cam," Alex said looking at him with those dark brown eyes of hers, "Do it for Sunshine,"

"Fine, but only because of you and those darn eyes," Cameron said.

"Ok, then it's set, you disembark at 0900, as scheduled." General O'Neill said, as he stood up along with Colonel's Mitchell, Carter, and Rivers, and Major Davids. "Dismissed."

At 0830, SG-1 was in the prepping room, getting dressed and armed for the mission.

"Does it both any one else, that we are leaving this early?" Alex said, they all knew that she was not a morning person.

"No, not really," Cameron said, his team knew he was a morning person.

Alex zipped up her bullet proof vest and strapped her holster on her thigh and stuck her 9 mil in it. She also clipped her P-90 to her vest. The rest of her team did the same and they all headed down to the gate room on level 28.

After the gate had opened and the puddle like event horizon was in front of them, they heard of the communications system in the gate room,  
"SG-1, you have a go!"

SG-1 walked up the steel ramp and stepped through the event horizon. They ended up on a different planet, P4X-584. The first thing that SG-1 saw was a lot of trees. When they looked past the trees, they notice a large circular object in the sky, the moon.

"That moon is large!" Colonel Mitchell said.

"Indeed. Larger than the planet itself, Colonel Mitchell" Teal'c stated as he walked off the platform around the gate and into the forest, the team was close behind.

Cameron looked over at Alex, "Why isn't that the planet then?"

"The atmosphere isn't breathable for humans on the moon; therefore, this is the planet." Alex responded to Cameron's question.

"Got it."

They walked through the forest for quite a long time before Alex stepped on something she probably shouldn't have. All of SG-1 was transported up and into the hat'ack vessel, Ba'al's hat'ack vessel.

"Shoot, not this again," Cameron declared as he and his team slowly crept around the vessel careful not to get caught. They walked around with their weapons ready, safety off. The Jaffa patrol eventually got the best of them and they were captured, stuck in the same cell they were in last time they got themselves into the predicament. The serpent guard took their weapons and their vests so they were left empty handed. SG-1 was thrown into the cell, Alex was thrown first into the cell, and Cameron was thrown on top of her. Alex grunted from underneath him as he rolled of her, he propped her up and she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't do that again," Alex said out of breath, and coughed afterward.

"Not like I did it on purpose." Cameron said as he wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder.

"Still, don't do it again," Alex said as she closed her eyes.

Cameron rubbed her shoulder and the same time as he patted it. She fell asleep in his arms.

Scott felt very jealous that his wife was sleeping in her commanding officer's arms. Scott wished Alex was safe in his arms, but at least she was safe, for now.

Soon, the serpent guard came into the cell and took Alex from Cameron's arms. Alex reached out in a desperate attempt to hand onto Cameron. She failed. The serpent guard dragged her out of the cell and brought her into Ba'al's "office".

"Colonel Alex Rivers," Ba'al said banefully, "You are a beautiful woman, your husband is a lucky man."

"What do you want from me?" Alex said bluntly, hoping she could get out of their soon.

"I need information." He said quickly and retrieved a device that he had resting on a table next to his throne.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Alex replied with a rude tone to her voice.

"Oh, I have other ways of retrieving information than interrogating you." He said as he pushed the thumb tack looking device into her temple, she winced with pain as it was inserted.

"This is not going to work; you're not going to get any information." She replied as she felt a small electrical charge come from the device, "What in the world is this thing?"

"It is a memory recall device, I'll ask you questions and what you're thinking will be projected to the machine up there." Ba'al said as he pointed to a large screen on the opposite side of the over decorated room.

"Go to hell," was her simple response.

Ba'al turned the device up and asked her a question, Alex concentrated really hard not to give him any information, but she thinks she could have let small details slip here and there. Ba'al finally gave up.

"Take her back to the cell." He ordered one of his serpent guards, the serpent guard took Alex by her arm and guided her to the cell, once there he threw her in.

Alex landed on the hard cement floor, and lost consciousness. She woke up in her husbands arms; the moment she woke up she grabbed onto his sleeve and held on tightly.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Scott said caringly, "We thought we lost you there for a moment.

"No, I'm still alive," Alex said jokingly as she sat up a little and rested her head again her husband's shoulder.

"How's Sunshine?" Cameron asked as he walked over to his teammates.

"I'm fine, Cam," Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Scott's waist.

"Good to hear it, Sunshine," Cam said as he patted her shoulder and headed back over to Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c.

Alex lay in Scott's arms until the serpent guard came in and took her from him, again.

"What the heck do you want from me this time, Ba'al?" Alex said brusquely.

"Just more information, Colonel," Ba'al said bluntly as he stuck the device he had last time into her temple once more.

"Screw you,"

"This time, Colonel, we are going to try a different approach to things." Ba'al mused. Ba'al cranked up the dial on the controller for the device on Alex's temple, Alex let out a shout of pain, as she collapsed to the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Shrimp," Cameron said, wearing his flight suit.

"What?" Alex asked confused, the last thing she remembered was being trapped on Ba'al's ship, and now she was in the hanger bay at the AF academy.

"I just said, Hey, is something wrong?" Cameron asked as he walked over to her and placed his flight helmet in between his ribs and his arm.

"This is all wrong," Alex muttered to herself.

"You've been at this base for six months now; there is nothing wrong with the hanger bay." Cameron said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder giving her a concerned look.

"No, not the hanger bay," Alex paused and rubbed her temple, "Everything."

"Nothing is wrong, shrimp." Cameron assured her, "You need to go to the infirmary.

"No, I'm fine." Alex replied as she grabbed her helmet from the lockers and headed back to Cameron.

"You know, I don't think you are; you're claiming that everything is wrong, nothing is wrong." He said as they both walked over to their plane. Alex had been Cameron's co-pilot since the beginning of flight school.

"That's because everything is wrong!" Alex raised her voice in annoyance.

"Nothing is wrong, now I want you to stay at my house tonight, so you don't loose it and commit suicide, or anything else." Cameron said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the two person plane. Alex climbed into the plane behind him.

"I remember this," Alex stated to herself.

"What?" Cameron asked from the front seat, buckling the restraints.

"Nothing, let's go." Alex said from the back as she clipped the air mask to the other side of her helmet, and it clasped around her mouth and nose.

"Flight, this is Blue Leader, do we have ago?" Cameron asked flight controls through the microphone in his air mask.

"All clear, Blue Leader," Flight informed the two through the microphones.

"Preparing for take-off," Cameron announced to his co-pilot. Alex grabbed the joy stick in front of her; she loved flying and wished she could do it more often.

Ever since she took her job at the SGC, she only had rare occasions to go flying in the planes. She loved every minute she was able to.

"Radars are clear." Cameron said into his microphone after turning on the engines.

"You are clear for take-off, Blue Leader," Flight Control announced through the communication system.

"Ready, Shrimp?" Cameron asked his co-pilot.

"Always, Shaft."

Cameron pushed the plane into action taking off from the landing platform, pilots never got used to the rush of take-off.

"We have air, Flight." Alex announced.

"Good to hear it, Blue Leader."

Cameron and Alex stayed up in the plane, running the complete training course in the plane. Cameron eventually informed his co-pilot it was her turn.

"Switching to secondary controls," He announce over the microphone.

"Thanks, Shaft." Alex replied as she felt the weight of the joystick shift, she had to use all of her strength to pull them out of the nose dive.

"That was close, Shrimp," Cam said concerned, "What's going on?"

"Not time for small talk, Blue Leader." Flight informed the two pilots up in the plane.

"We know Flight, Shrimp almost lost control of the plane." He informed flight through the communication systems.

"Be careful up there, Blue Leader."

"Planning on it, Flight," Alex finished and shut down her mic.

"Switching back to primary controls," Cameron informed Alex.

"My fun's over?" Alex asked her comrade.

"Your fun is over," Cameron stated blandly, "Coming in for a landing, flight."

"Copy, Blue Leader," Flight informed the young pilots, "The deck is open,"

Cameron brought the plane in for a rougher landing than usual. He quickly brought the plane to a halt. Cameron climbed out of the plane and put up his hand for Alex. Alex grabbed his hand an jumped out of the plane.

"Go and get changed, meet me in the front, I'll take you to my place." Cam informed his young friend.

"Of course, Shaft," Alex said walking off in the direction of the locker rooms. "See ya, soon."

Cameron headed of in the opposite direction towards the men's locker room.

Cameron was done changing before Alex. He was waiting out in the front lobby for her, he saw Alex coming.

"Hey," Cam said noticing the dazed look on his best friend's face, "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Alex said confused on why she was recalling this memory, and why it felt so real.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Alex, she hugged him back.

"Did that feel wrong?" Cameron asked.

"No," Alex confessed stepping back looking into Cameron's eyes.

Cameron gently rubbed his hand across Alex's cheek.

"Let's go home." Cam stated grabbing Alex's shoulder and leading her out of the lobby and to his car.

Alex got into the passenger's seat and Cameron climbed in next to her, placing they keys into the ignition.

Alex knew at this point in her life, Cameron and her were very good friends, it was not unusual for her to spend the night at his house. They drove home in silence, once they got to his house, they both walked in.

Cameron hung up his coach and threw his keys on the counter.

"So, you want to watch a movie, Shrimp?" Cam asked Alex as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Sure," Alex replied, she remembered that they watched _Top Gun,_ this time when she was here.

"Ok, how's _Top Gun_?" Cam asked standing up to put the movie in.

"Great," Alex said chuckling to herself.

Cameron put the movie in and fast forwarded through the previews. He sat back down and put his arm around Alex. Alex snuggled in close and they enjoyed the movie together.

When the movie ended Cam looked down and saw Alex asleep in her arms. This was a usual occurrence for his Conrad.

Cameron picked up Alex and took her to the guest room. He removed her jeans and replaced them with a pair of pajama pants.

Cameron walked back out of the room, leaving the door open. He walked into his own room, he stripped into his under-shirt and boxers. Cameron climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of crying coming from hallway. Looking over at the clock he realized it was 2:30am. He got out of bed walking toward the door, not caring he was wearing boxers and a tee-shirt.

"Alex?" He voiced, concerned.

"Yeah," Alex replied weakly.

Cameron saw her sitting up against the door frame of her room.

"Hey," Cameron walked over and squatted down next to Alex, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Alex replied, "Bad."

Cameron knew what it was like when a bad one struck.

"I'll be right back." Cameron said, Alex grabbed his shirt sleeve before he could stand up, "I promise."

Cameron stood up after Alex let go of his sleeve.

The headache was not the only reason why she was crying. Alex remembered this migraine hitting her last time, when she actually lived the memory. The other reason she was crying was because night after her migraine, Cam and her crashed the plane, both severely injured, him more than her. She did not want to relive that memory again. She thought maybe Ba'al would disconnect her from that retched device before it came to that.

Cameron was back quickly with a glass of water and two large capsules in his hands.

"Here," Cameron said holding out the pain meds to Alex, "They'll help with the pain."

Alex gratefully took and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks," Alex said as Cameron took her into his arms.

He gently wrapped his arm around her, letting his tears soak into his tee-shirt.

"Ok," Cameron said, pulling himself and his Comrade off the floor, "Let's go and get some sleep."

He led her back to the bed in the guest room.

"Lay down, get some sleep," Cameron said, setting Alex down on the bed.

"Night, Cam," Alex said, resting her head on the pillows, and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Night, Shrimp," Cameron said, and without realizing what he was doing, bent down and kissed her forehead.

When Cameron knew she was asleep, he walked back into his bed room and slept till morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning they both woke up to alarms. Cameron set his for five minutes earlier than Alex's, he walked into her bedroom.

"Time to get up, Shrimp," Cam said as he dragged her out of bed.

"But it's early!" Alex moaned.

"Today's a big day," Cameron said referring to the final flight simulation toward earning their pilot's license.

"You don't know the half of it," Alex said, referring to the crash.

Alex and Cameron got dressed and ready to go, they were in the hanger by 0600.

"Good Morning, Mitchell," The commander said nodding at Mitchell, the Alex, "Rivers,"

"Good Morning, Sir," They both said in unison.

"Ready for the big fly?" The CO asked the two pilots.

"Of course, sir," Mitchell responded.

"Ok, then," He shot back, "Get into the plane and wait for the go-ahead.

Alex and Cameron both strapped their helmets onto their heads.

"Ready, Shrimp?" Cam asked climbing into the cockpit.

"As I'll ever be," Alex replied settling herself into the co-pilot's seat.

"Good," Cam said, "Now let's do this."

Alex sat in the back of the plane, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen like last time.

"You have ago, Blue Leader," Flight control announced.

"Got it," Cam shot back at them through his microphone, "We've got this."

"1, 2, 3, Take off," Alex announced from the back and Cameron quickly got the plane off the ground.

Cameron took on the obstacles with ease, fifteen minutes into the test, control came in through the plane's communications.

"All AF planes, time to switch to secondary controls."

"Shrimp, you're turn to shine." Cameron encouraged her as he switched the controls over to his co-pilot.

"Got it, Shaft," Alex said turning the plane around, back the beginning of the course.

Alex flew through the course with ease like Cameron. The flight control chimed in once more.

"Switch over to half and half, pilots,"

"Here we go Alex," Cam said as he took some of the controls back.

In this test, they had to fly the plane together, being in sync with each other. This was the test that they crashed last time.

Cameron and Alex flew through the first half of the course easily. They were about to the end when Alex lost control of the joystick, it wasn't responding to any of her commands.

"Where'd you go, Shrimp?" Cam asked trying to pilot the plane on half control.

"I've lost control of my console, Cam," She replied sounding worried. Not long after, Cameron lost control also.

"I've lost control, Shrimp," Cam said reaching up to the side of his seat, reaching for the eject handles,

"Flight, we've lost control, preparing to eject."

"Copy that, Blue Leader,"

Cam pulled down on the handle simultaneously with Alex, nothing happened, "Yeah, um, Flight, ejection failed, preparing for impact."

Alex remembered hitting the ground, feeling her left shoulder pop out of socket. Now everything was just black. She was back in the holding cell on Ba'al's hat'ack vessel, though she didn't realize it.

Daniel walked over to Cameron. 

"She keeps saying 97," Daniel informed Cameron, "She's also holding her should, any ideas why?"

"Wait?" Cameron said, taking a double-take, "97, you said, and which shoulder, left?"

Daniel thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yeah, how'd you know, got an idea of what it is?"

"Yeah," Cam replied pushing passed Daniel and over to his old co-pilot.

Alex sat against one of the metal bars, her arms around her knees and her head down. When he got over there Scott was sitting next to Alex, gently rubbing her back.

"She hasn't said anything yet, just 97." Scott said and stood up.

Cameron sat down next to Alex and asked her, "What did Ba'al do to you?"

Recognizing his voice and the smell of his after-shave Alex looked up, wrapped her arms around him, and starting crying into his shoulder.

"He had me hooked up to some advanced memory recall device, he played one of the most painful memories of my life to try and get me to talk, and I didn't though." Alex replied between sobs.

"I'm assuming you're talking about our crash?" Cam whispered into her ear.

Cameron felt her nod. He pulled her in closer to his body. She cried into his shoulder, and he let her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex laid against Cameron for what seemed like ages before she finally cried herself to sleep. Cameron continued to hold her until she stirred, hanging tightly onto his shirt.

Scott walked over and rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, she didn't release Cameron.

"Hey, Sunshine," Cameron said as Alex looked up at him, he wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face.

Alex didn't reply to Cameron, just rested her head back against his chest. Cameron continued to hold her until she built up the nerve to talk.

"I'm so glad your, ok," Alex said, though it was muffled by Cameron's body.

"I'm fine," Cameron stated concerned only for his teammate.

"I don't know what was worse," Alex paused grabbing Cameron's arm and sitting up, "knowing what was going to happen, or actually reliving it."

"Well, none of that matters now," Cameron said pulling Alex close to his body once more, "Can you tell us what happened, from the beginning?"

Alex nodded as she leaned off of Cameron and rested her head on Scott's shoulder, still holding onto Cam's hand.

"Well," Alex started, "I got into the room and he, being Ba'al, hooked me up to an advance memory recall device."

Sam stopped her there and interjected, "What did the device look like?"

"Um..." Alex paused thinking back to her time in the room, "It was a silver-grey color, with a head about the size of a quarter, it had a pin-prick type needle on the bottom, it was inserted into my temple," Alex said as tears started streaming down her face once more.

"It's ok," Daniel reassured her wiping the tears away from her face, "Keep going."

"Next thing I remember, I was in the Hanger bay at the AF academy," Alex paused, "Cam was there, I didn't know what was going on, he told me he wanted me to stay at his house that night,"

Alex's team stared at her with interested faces. Scott was sitting behind her, rubbing her arm gently to keep her calm.

Alex continued, "Cam and I flew our plane through a course of obstacles before going to his house,"

"We went back to your house, Cam, and watched a movie, we watched..."

Cameron completed the sentence for her, "_Top Gun,"_

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath, "We watched the movie, and before the movie was over I fell asleep, the next thing I remember was waking up with a migraine."

"Yeah, I remember that," Cameron said as he squeezed Alex's hand, she continued.

"Cam helped me with my headache and then we both went back to sleep." Alex said as she closed her eyes, Scott shook her awake.

"We'll let you sleep after you tell us the rest," Scott told her sternly.

"Ok," Alex said taking a deep breath, "The next morning we went into the AF Hanger Bay and got into our plane, prepping for the final simulation before we receive our pilot's license. Cam and I got in and took off with the flight consent. Cameron and I had no problem flying through the course on our own. It was when we had to fly half-and-half."

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," Cameron told her, Scott gave him a firm look, "I know the rest do you want me to tell them?"

Alex nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep in Scott's arms.

Cameron continued for her, talking quietly as not to wake Alex, "Alex was the first to loose control of the plane, her console locked her out, there was nothing she or I could do, then I lost all control of the plane, we crashed, she dislocated her left shoulder, that's why she was holding onto it, that was my signal along with her saying 97, I was knocked unconscious and was in a coma for four months before waking up, unable to walk or talk, I had to learn everything again, I eventually recovered."

Scott was confused, trying to take all this in at once was a big job for him, "I never even heard about this before now, why didn't she tell me?"

"Unfortunately, the crash left her mentally unstable for months on end, she wasn't able to cope with anything, she was depressed, worried that I wouldn't make it out alive. When I did eventually wake up but was unable to do normal functions, she was even more traumatized. She eventually worked out of it, when she knew I was ok."

Alex woke up and Scott wrapped his arms around her, "I am so sorry, I didn't know what happened."

"It's fine, you didn't know, I could never build up the nerve to tell you." Alex said leaning up against her husband.

"Alex, are you ok?" Daniel asked his little sister concerned.

Alex got up from leaning up against Scott and made her way over to her brother, she wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her back.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," Alex said resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Ok, just let us know if you need anything, we'll try our best to help," Her brother replied holding her tightly to his body.

"I need to get out of here!" Alex replied annoyed, "I can't stand going through that again."

"We're trying Sunshine," Cameron said walking over to Alex.

"I know, try harder," Alex said annoyed, resting up against Daniel and falling asleep.

Alex slept in Daniel's arms for a couple hours, this was before Cameron came over and woke her up, telling her that they were going to get out of the cell. 

"Sunshine," Cameron said patting Alex on the arm abruptly waking her up, "We've got to go, we have a small window of opportunity, but very small."

"Got it," Alex said, standing up with the help of her husband.

"We're getting out of here!" Scott exclaimed quietly shaking his wife gently holding her shoulders.

"Yeah," Alex said looking up and back at Scott.

"Shh," Cameron said sternly as he opened up the door to the cell the serpent guard had forgotten to lock.

Alex and SG-1 crept around the hat'ack vessel quietly, until they reached the ring platform.

"Don't wait for me!" Cameron exclaimed motioning his team over to the ring platform, "I'm right behind you."

"Alex," Scott said gently, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the ring platform.

They all heard the Jaffa patrol coming; Cameron eventually joined his team down on the surface, with a severe weapons burn on the side of his stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex exclaimed looking at Cameron's blood stained shirt, "You've been hit."

"I know that, Rivers, now get to the gate." Cameron said pushing her along.

When Alex reached the gate Daniel was already at the DHD, the dial home device, dialing the address of Earth's gate. Alex pulled out her GDO and entered her personal IDC, signaling the SGC to open the impenetrable iris and the other end of the wormhole. When the team got the go-ahead they stepped through the gate, Cameron close behind.

The team heard gun fire coming from behind them they all ran through the gate.

"Close the iris!" Cameron screamed once he got through the gate, and then collapsed to the floor, on the hard metal ramp that led up to the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Cameron!" Alex exclaimed as she went over to her commanding officer.

"Alex," Cameron said grabbing onto Alex's hand when she reached his side, she was pushed out of the way by the arriving medical team.

Cameron was put on a gurney and wheeled off to the infirmary.

"What in the world happened?" O'Neill asked the arriving team.

"We were captured by Ba'al's forces again." Teal'c replied bluntly.

"Get showered up," O'Neill informed SG-1, "We'll debrief in two hours."

"Yes, sir," Alex said aggravated walking past him and toward the door.

O'Neill gave them a confused look onto why his officer was acting in the manner she was.

"We'll explain later," Scott said walking toward O'Neill and giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Ah," The general replied quickly. SG-1 walked out of the gate room.

The team hit the showers and then Alex went to her office and started typing up her mission report, Scott walked into the office and saw her crying.

"Hey," Scott said caringly walking over to his wife, "What's wrong?"

"It's just so hard to recall all of this without breaking down into an emotional wreck." Alex said looking at Scott and wrapping her arms around him.

Scott wrapped his arm around Alex, "Have you gone down and saw Colonel Mitchell, yet?"

"No," Alex said resting her head on Scott's shoulder, letting her tears soak into his shirt, "Why, should I?"

"I think he would like that," Scott said looking into his wife's eyes and wiping her tears away, "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I guess I'll head down there."

"Good plan," Scott said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her out of the room, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm good," Alex said rising up on her tip-toes, kissing Scott.

"Ok, see you later."

Alex started heading down to the infirmary, when she made her final turn, she ran into Daniel.

"Hey, goin' to see Cameron?" Her brother asked her.

"Yeah, did you just come from there?" Alex said looking up at her brother.

"Yeah, he's been wanting you to show up, so good timing on your part." Daniel said chuckling.

"I guess so, well I'm not going to keep him waiting there any longer, see you at the briefing." Alex said walking away and waving at her brother.

Alex walked into the infirmary and saw Cameron laying down one of the hospital beds, with many monitors hooked up to him.

"Hey," Cameron said glad to see his best friend, "Did Daniel tell you I wanted to see you?"

"Yes," Alex said sitting down on the stool next to his bed grabbing his hand, "But, I was already on my way here."

"Oh, so you're like a mind reader of some sort," Cameron said sarcastically squeezing Alex's hand gently.

"No, but that would be cool!" Alex said.

"Well you do know that you're pretty awesome already," Cameron said looking into Alex's eyes.

"I guess, if you say so," Alex said doubting herself.

"You are!" Cameron said encouraging hit teammate to believe him.

"Whatever," Alex said smiling, a nurse walked in.

"Sir," The nurse said to Cameron walking over to check his vital signs.

"Nurse, when do I get out of here?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, we would like to keep you overnight, but if you insist, we can release you tonight." The nurse replied.

"Would it be a big deal if I was released tonight?" Cameron asked anxiously.

"No, as long as you got a good night's sleep, and didn't do anything to overly-active."

"Ok, sounds good, I'll make sure I follow orders, just, please release me tonight," Cameron said pleadingly.

"Ok, we'll release you tonight, but we're going to keep you here for right now." The nurse replied and walked out of the room.

"Hey, looks like I'm getting out of here tonight," Cameron said to Alex.

"Yeah, well, I have to go to the briefing I'll let you know how it goes." Alex said and stood up but was unable to walk away, Cameron was holding onto her hand.

"Come over to my room at 1900, I want to talk to you," He said as Alex turned around to look at him.

"OK, I'll see you then." She said and walked out of the room.

Alex got into the elevator, but, before the doors closed, Scott joined her.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Scott said wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Hey, I'm whipped; I just want to crawl in bed next to you and sleep." She said resting her head in the crook of Scott's arm.

"I know how you feel," Scott said chuckling to himself, and resting his head on his wife's. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alex and Scott both got off on level 27 to go to the briefing room. They both walked into the briefing room and sat down and made conversation with their teammates waiting for General O'Neill.

"So how are you holding up?" Sam asked Alex sitting across the table from her.

"Ok, I guess," Alex replied, "I am still trying to shake the memory."

"I believe you will pull through this Alex Rivers," Teal'c said from sitting next to Sam.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Alex replied, O'Neill walked in.

"So, what the heck happened?" He asked sitting down at the head of the large mahogany table.

"Well, we were captured by Ba'al's forces and then Alex got taken and interrogated." Scott replied to the General's question.

"And why was Rivers so pissed off when she got home?" O'Neill fired at Alex.

"Well, Ba'al interrogating technique was a little different this time, then the last times." Alex started then continued, "He used some sort of advanced memory recall device to make me remember a memory from about 10 years back."

"Was it a difficult one for you to remember?" O'Neill asked seeing tears well up in Alex's eyes.

"Yeah," Alex said taking a short deep breath and then once again, "If you've read my file, then you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do," O'Neill said, "The crash, 97,"

"Yeah," Alex muttered as tears started falling down her face, Scott embraced her in a hug.

"Shh…" Scott said reassuringly as he held onto the back of Alex's head.

Alex leaned back into her chair and wiped some of the tears from her face, "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to recall that particular memory."

"It's ok, why don't you and Scott go back to your quarters, I think Sam, Daniel and Teal'c can handle it from here." O'Neill said reaching over and patting Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," Alex said standing up wiping more tears from her face.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam said discreetly waving at the two.

Alex and Scott walked out of the room and into their quarters, Alex fell onto the bed. Scott went over to the other side of the bed and picked up his wife's shoulders and then rested them on his lap.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Scott asked brushing some of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I think so," Alex said and then started crying again, "It's just every time I close my eyes I see the image of me and Cameron hitting the ground and then nothing."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Scott said quickly propping Alex up and wrapping his arms around her, "Don't start crying again, I don't like it when you cry,"

"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me, I'm just a wreck today,"

"It's not your fault, you're not the once that dug up that memory, Ba'al did." He replied releasing Alex from the hug and wiping some tears from her face.

"I'm going to go work on a translation that has been waiting for me to get my mind off things." Alex said looking down at her watch and realizing it was 1845, "Actually, Cam wants me at 1900, I'm going to head to the infirmary and see if he's been released."

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm going to finish my mission report." Scott said picking up his laptop from the side table and opening it.

"See ya later," Alex said walking out of the room.

Alex arrived at the infirmary and was informed that Cameron had already been released. She walked toward the elevator and before the doors shut all the way she stepped in, Cameron had apparently just been released because he was in the elevator.

"Hey," Alex said, the doors to the elevator closed, and she wrapped her arms around her commanding officer.

"Hey, Sunshine," Cam said setting the bag down in his hands and wrapping his arms around Alex, "Still planning on coming to my quarters?"

"Of course, that's where I was just headed." Alex replied.

"Ok, let's go," Cameron said picking up the bag he put on the ground and walking out of  
elevator with Alex.

When they reached his quarters they both walked in and Alex shut the door. Cameron sat down on the couch and Alex said next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"So, how are you holding up?" Cameron asked Alex.

"Not amazingly."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, but I'll live, I did last time." Alex replied, tears started streaming down her face as she recalled the events of the crash in her mind.

Cameron wrapped his arms around her and held her, Alex wrapped her arms under his arms and around and rested her hands on his shoulders. Alex, after fifteen minutes of crying, cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cameron eventually fell asleep with Alex in his arms. Alex woke up five hours later and sat up, waking Cameron up.

"Hey," Cameron said sleepily opening his eyes to see Alex.

"Hey, what time is it?" Alex said groggily.

Cameron looked down at his watch, "two am, why?"

"Scott is probably worried sick!" Alex said concerned.

"Hey," Cameron said grabbing her making her look at him, "I called him before I feel asleep, he knows you're here, and ok,"

"Oh," Alex sighed in relief, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Cameron said wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder pulling her back toward him, "Now go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow,"

"No, I can't sleep," Alex said closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Every time I close my eyes I see the crash,"

"Hey," Cameron said caringly, "I'm right here; you seemed to sleep fine before."

"That was because I wasn't trying to sleep, it just kind of happened." She replied resting her head up against her commanding officers body.

"Just try, ok?" Cameron said gently pushing some of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Ok," Alex said obediently, she relaxed her head against Cameron and fell asleep, but only for about half an hour before she woke up, out of breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cameron asked hearing his teammate in distress.

"The crash!" Alex almost screamed.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Cameron said quickly embracing Alex tightly against his body.

"I just want the nightmares to stop!" Alex said crying into his chest, the words muffled by his body.

"It's ok, shh…" Cameron said comfortingly, patting her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm an emotional wreck." Alex said sitting up and wiping tears from her face.

"Its fine, I just hate to see you this way." Cameron said smiling, trying to cheer her up.

"I should just quit and live a normal life." Alex said, acting rationally.

"NO!" Cameron said sternly, "I won't let you do that!"

"Why?" Alex asked as she became more depressed as she talked about it, "My life is already ruined."

"It is not!" Cameron said quietly wrapping his arms around Alex again, he whispered into her ear, "You have people that love you, you have Daniel, me, and most importantly, you have Scott."

"I guess, but still, every time I close my eyes I see it, I don't know if I'm cut out to be on SG-1" Alex said with self-doubt in her voice.

"You are; you are the best there is!" Cameron said then added as a side thought, "You're pretty darn cute to."

Alex giggled, Cameron was happy to see her smile. "I guess,"

"Yes, now, you need to get some sleep, we have to be up in an hour, and you have a translation to do!"

Alex leaned back up against Cameron and slept for an hour. When she woke up her head was resting on Cameron's lap, she sat up and woke up Cameron.

"Time to get up!" Alex said happily.

"Uhg…" Cameron said groaning as he opened his eyes, "Good to see you in a better mood."

"Yeah, I guess you really slapped some reality into me." Alex said grabbing his hand, "Thanks," she bent over and kissed him on his cheek, "See you later."

Alex stood up and walked back to her quarters where Scott was still sleeping. She climbed into bed next to him, he woke up.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Scott said wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her.

"Hey," Alex replied when Scott released the kiss.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah,"

"Cameron always did have that effect on you," Scott said with a taste of jealously in his voice, but he was happy that his wife was feeling better.

"Well, as nice as this is," Alex said, "I have a translation that SG-15 want me to get movin' on, I probably won't see you at all today, I have a lot of work to do."

"Ok," Scott said reluctantly, "Just promise me I get you tonight,"

Alex bent over and kissed Scott, "Of course,"

"Mmm..." Scott said as Alex released the kiss, "I love you,"

"Don't you forget it," Alex said laughing, and kissing him again.

Alex stood up and left the room heading down to her lab. When she arrived Daniel was sitting at her desk, looking at the artifact she had just been coming down to translate.

"Hi," Alex said purposely interrupting her brother, obviously deep in thought.

"Oh, hi," Daniel said looking up for a moment then looking back down at the artifact.

Alex and her brother both had a habit of starting a translation, then living on energy bars and coffee for days at a time. They both loved their job so much, they couldn't even take a break, they lost all sense of time and their surrounds, they were one with their translation as a lot of people on the base put it.

"How's the translation coming?" Alex said walking over to her brother and looking over his shoulder.

Daniel walked away and walked into his office across the hall, Alex felt neglected. Alex saw him looking at his bookshelf, and when he found what he was looking for, he pulled the book, and walked back over.

"This script," Daniel said pointing to the images of an ancient wall sitting on Alex's desk, "It's derived from Babylonian."

"Do we have a reference?" Alex said pulling her book on the Babylonian language.

"Hey," Daniel said looking up from the book he was looking in and looking at his sisters, "Let me see that,"

"Ok," Alex replied confused, handing her brother the book.

"Come here," He said walking back over to his office and logging into the computer and searching one of the words he had been referring to for the past hour he was working on the wall.

"Whad'ya find?" Alex said looking at the internet reference her brother just pulled up, "You've got to be kidding!"

"I don't think this is fake, where did SG-15 get those pictures?" Daniel asked looking up from the computer and at his sister.

"Um…" Alex rushing back to her lab, getting a file folder and briskly walking back to Daniel's lab. Alex opened up the report and looked inside, "P4X-557"

"We need to go there; we need to see these in person." Daniel said fascinated by his discovery.

"Do you think the Gou'ald have made this some very believable plot, to capture us, once again?" Alex said staring down at the mission report she had in her hand, "Well, this report says no signs of Gou'ald activity, but, that doesn't mean anything."

"We're not going to get captured by the Gou'ald again, got that," Daniel said taking the mission report from his sister's hands and placing his arms around her.

"Yes, Daniel," Alex said.

After releasing his little sister, Daniel and Alex both went back to reading their books, looking up every so often to write something down in a notebook, or look at a different book.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scott walked into his wife's office fifteen hours later, she wasn't there. He stepped out of her office and walked into her brother's office. There she was. She sat on the ground leaning up against Daniel desk, Daniel sitting at it.

"Hey," Scott said, noting that neither of them looked up and mumbled something inaudible to him. Alex and her brother obviously were very intrigued with there books, "You two need to get a life!"

"Uh huh," Alex mumbled standing up from the floor, her knee cracking, "I'm getting to old for this."

"You twenty-three," Scott said wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her gently on her forehead, "Have you eaten anything today?"

Alex looked down at her watch, "Wow! I didn't realize how late it was."

"Yup, it is 2100, so, have you eaten anything today?" Scott said grabbing onto Alex's hand and they walked over to Alex's lab, leaving Daniel enthralled in his book.

"Nope, had some coffee this morning, but, other than that," Alex let her voice trail off sitting down at her desk opening her book back up.

Scott quickly shut the book, "Well, then why don't we go and get you some dinner?"

"Scott!" Alex said as her husband grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, she finally got back up on her feet, and walked gracefully next to her husband, to the commissary.

Alex and Scott sat down across from each other in the commissary. Scott had a bowl of jell-o in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Alex had a bottle of water on her tray along with a salad.

"So," Scott said putting a large glob of jell-o into his mouth.

"What?" Alex said, laughing at her husband. She put a small piece of lettuce and a bite-size tomato into her mouth.

"What were you translating, ALL DAY!" Scott asked pretending to be mad at Alex.

"Well," Alex started, "We think they're ruins from a Babylonian city."

"Really?" Scott said enquiring, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty fascinating." Alex replied, she continued to eat her salad.

"Sounds like it." Scott said pretending to be interested.

Alex and Scott both finished eating, they walked back to their quarters and lay down on the bed.

Alex had put her light pink spaghetti strap tank top on, and her pink and purple plaid pj pants, Scott had stripped down to his boxers. They both crawled under the covers and Scott had his arm around Alex, she was resting her head on his chest enjoying the warmth of his body. She fell asleep like this, and soon, Scott did the same.

Daniel sat in his office continuing to work on the translation he and his sister had been working on all day. He glanced up from his book to look at the time. 0100. Daniel sighed, he knew he should go to bed, but, he wanted to stay up at work on the translation.

"Unauthorized off-world activation!" A voice echoed from the intercom system throughout the base.

That would surely wake everybody up that was sleeping on the base.

Alex rolled over, waking up to the sound of the loud klaxons and the intercom. Scott woke up to.

"Alex," Scott muttered.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Go back to sleep." Scott said weakly, aggravated that his wife was a light sleeper. He was a very heavy sleeper, but always woke up if Alex did.

"I will," Alex said aggravated, "Once the gate shuts down and they turn off all the loud noises."

"Ok," Scott said calmly and went back to sleep.

Daniel received an alert on his computer that the gate activation had been SG-3 coming back early, they were under fire from Ba'al's forces. He continued to translate the ancient writing.

SG-3 walked briskly down the hallway. They were heading straight towards Daniel's lab for reasons unknown to the people around them. They pulled out a zat gun, a weapon used to only stun humans, and shot a security camera right outside Daniel's lab.

"Daniel Jackson," One of the members of SG-3 said as they all walked into Daniel's lab.

"Oh, hey," Daniel said not bothering to look up from his translation, he soon felt his hands being pulled behind his back, "What in the world is going on?"

"Shut up," Major Makepeace said slapping Daniel across the face. Daniel felt blood dripping down his face from where his teeth had cut the inside of his cheek, "Do not speak, unless spoken to."

Daniel thought that Ba'al must have brainwashed them, but why would he want them to get Daniel. Major Makepeace's second in command, Lieutenant Smith, zip tied Daniel hands behind his back, so tight that it broke through the skin and started to bleed.

"What does Ba'al want from me?" Daniel asked, trying to get answers. He shouldn't have though.

"I told you, do not speak, unless spoken to." Makepeace replied, an evil glare in his eye. He clenched his fist and hit Daniel right in the eye socket, knocking him unconscious, "Take him to the storage room on Level 15, no one will find him there."

Lieutenant Smith picked up Daniel fireman style and lugged him down to the storage room. Daniel lay there unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alex woke up the next morning to her alarm, she needed to go work on the translation some more, she had no doubt that she would find Daniel sitting at his desk. She stood up but felt a pressure around her waist; she was pulled back down to the bed and into Scott's arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scott asked jokingly as he kissed his wife.

"I need to go work on the translation; Daniel is probably already waiting for me." Alex said after her husband released the kiss.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" Scott asked pleadingly.

"I told you, I really need to get the translation done, but you can have me tonight again," Alex said wrapping her arms around Scott's neck; he continued to hold her waist.

"Ok," Scott said, kissing Alex once more, "But it's like 0500, that's early for you,"

"Yes, yes it is," Alex said pulling herself out of bed once more and changing into her SGC uniform, "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Scott said, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Alex walked into her brother's lab; there was no sign of him. She walked over to his computer, it was turned on, and he always turned it off before going home or to bed. That's weird. His coffee mug sat, half full, on his desk, that was not like her brother. Then she saw, there was blood on the desk, not a lot, but enough to signal to her that something was wrong. She walked over to her lab and picked up the receiver sitting in its cradle on her desk. She dialed the extension of her quarters, Scott picked up.

"Davids." Scott replied tiredly through the phone.

"Scott, it's me, Alex," Alex said worriedly.

"What wrong?" Scott said recognized the worried tone in his wife's voice.

"I need you to get down to Daniel's lab, now; I think he was attacked last night." Alex said quickly, "His computer is still on, his coffee mug half full, and there is blood on his desk."

"Ok, I'll be right there," Scott replied suddenly finding himself very awake.

Alex was in her lab pacing back and forth waiting for her husband to arrive. Cameron walked by in the corridor and saw her pacing he walked into her lab. Alex didn't notice him, he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, and she reacted quickly, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Cameron moaning with pain, he just had his wind knocked out of him by a 23 year old girl, "What in the world was that for?"

"Oh!" Alex said regretfully, "I'm sorry, I am just a little on edge today."

"And why would that be," Cameron said standing up, beginning to feel better.

"Look!" She mentioned, and walked over to Daniel's lab to show her commanding officer the signs.

Scott joined them, "Hey," he said, his wife almost elbowed him to, but Cameron stopped her.

"It's just Scott," Cameron said caringly releasing his friend elbow.

Alex turned around and wrapped her arms around Scott, "What if he's dead?"

"He is not dead, Alex," Scott said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, she started to cry.

"We're going to find him," Cameron said comfortingly, walking over to the phone hanging on the wall of Daniel's office.

Cameron picked up the receiver and dialed General O'Neill extension, "O'Neill,"

"Hey, this is Mitchell"

"What can I do for you, Mitchell?" General O'Neill said through the receiver.

"Well, Daniel seems to be missing," Mitchell replied.

"What?" O'Neill said in shock, "Where did he go missing from?"

"We think from his office, Alex is worried and wants to mount a search and rescue team."

"Ok," O'Neill said through the receiver, "You're in charge of this one Mitchell, get the teams together, give them their assignments, and find Daniel."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell replied and then hung up.

"Ok, I am going to have SG's 1, 3, and 5, meet in the Gate room in half an hour, Alex if you want to, you can start the search on Level 10, and work you're way up, until you get to the gate room.

"That's eighteen levels' to search!" Alex exclaimed, "There are over 100 rooms on each level, this is going to take forever!"

"But we're going to find him." Mitchell replied, and then walked out.

Half an hour later, SG's 1, 3, and 5 were waiting in the gate room. Colonel Mitchell was walking up and down the gate ramp while talking to his Comrades.

"Ok, the teams will be made up of three members each, one from each team, there will be two left over from SG-1 and one from SG-5, they will make their own team. Scott, Alex, and Major Kowalski, will be that left over's team. Everyone else, make a group."

They all busied themselves making teams for a couple minutes, and then every body was ready.

"Ok, team 1" Cameron said pointing to a team, "You take levels 10-13, you're team Alex, will take Levels 14-17."

They two teams left the gate room, and Cameron gave out the rest of the assignments all of the teams left the gate room and started the search.

Scott frantically searched every nook and crevice of level fourteen, while Alex searched level 15, and Major Kowalski searched 16, they would all meet together and search 17 together.

Alex was opening every singly door on Level 15, she opened up the armory, she knocked on a personnel's quarters, they opened up and she searched their room. She did this to many other quarters. Alex opened up a storage closet; she found her brother slumped against a metal rack, unconscious, his face stained with blood. She rushed over to him and tried to wake him up, no luck. She grabbed her walkie-talkie, "All search teams, I found him."


End file.
